


Quite Magical, Isn't It

by archeralec



Series: And Then There Were Three [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Pregnant Magnus Bane, Sequel to Kinkymoon saga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Alec Lightwood, light mentions of pregnancy kink and breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: Month and a half later, after taking the potion Alec and Magnus's wish for a family comes true...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: And Then There Were Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682179
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	Quite Magical, Isn't It

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to the Kinkymoon series has finally arrived! Whooopp!
> 
> After weeks of research on pregnancy, I sat down to write out the sequel. Because I wanted to make sure I had most of the facts one hundred percent correct.
> 
> The timeline is a month and half after the last fic in the Kinkymoon series, as mentioned in the summary and will be in the fic itself but with some twist... what you may ask? Well it'll be answered in this one, if y'all didn't figure out my hints.
> 
> Anyways I do have lots more to say but I'll leave it for the bottom notes.
> 
> Yeah I did use Alec's quote from 1x08 because my brain just stuck to it and wouldn't let me pick another one
> 
> A big amazing thank you to kinkymagnus for going over this fic.

A month and half after using the potion that’d help him and Alec to conceive a child and by now Magnus knew there should be at least two symptoms his body should be going through. Except _he wasn't_.

Not the heavy ones at least, just those minor ones that had him wondering if it was just stress and the business of being the High Warlock brought on (like he said before he wouldn't change it for the world though, he loves making the Shadow World a better place.) 

The only time he had heavy symptoms was before he took the potion and that was three and half months ago, but that didn't make sense.

No throwing up constantly, other than every morning and sometimes when he eats something that doesn't agree with him. But even that's starting to settle three months after it began. 

The fatigue, he had also been having most days since their anniversary was settling now too. But now in its place was some aches and a few dizzy spells whenever he used a lot of magic. 

Now there's a new one to add; food cravings, yeah food cravings.

Well actually- it was more like cravings for _sweets_. He just woke up randomly at like four a.m, wanting three different favors of ice cream, so naturally he had just snapped his fingers, summoning a big bowl of ice cream (and of course Alec had awaken right after he started to dig in 'cause he had to pull Alec's arms off and get out of the little spoon position he was in to eat his fucking good ice cream.) 

And after that Magnus has been craving sweets everyday, and it's all just combinations like chocolate syrup and lots of whipped cream with Alec's amazing waffles, donuts dipped into ice cream, candy with cake. Just a lot of things. 

There's also the extra horny urge Magnus gets overwhelmed with every other time he sees Alec, just wanting him to fill him up full with his cock, talk about him being pregnant. But he figured that was normal.

But still, those signs just pointed to him being stressed. And not being pregnant.  
  
At least _they did_ , right up until this moment.

Magnus just discovered this new development while trying to pick out what to wear for the day, and now he’s just standing in front of the mirror, checking out his stomach.  
  
Because- instead of being _flat_ , in its place was a small curvy bump, that Magnus swore wasn’t there the day before but now it suddenly was. 

Long story short, Magnus has a lunch date with Catarina, it’s been awhile since he’s actually seen his friend in person, because his work and her work are always demanding their attention, so they really haven’t had time to see each other.  
  
And he also had a dinner date with Alec tonight as well, so he wanted to pick the perfect thing to wear for the whole day.  
  
Magnus searched and searched, until he found the one. Naturally he snapped his fingers and the outfit appeared on him.  
  
Of course once it was on him, that’s when Magnus noticed how tight the top fit him and not in the usual way, like right in the stomach area and all he did was look down to see his stomach poking out and the buttons straining, wanting to pop open.  
  
Magnus instantly snapped his fingers, confusion raising within him, the top disappearing off of him and he placed his hands on his stomach and had turned to the mirror to see if his eyes were playing tricks.  
  
That’s where he found himself still doing now. Looking at his stomach in the mirror, turning at different angles and what he saw is true.  
  
Overnight a bump had just appeared.

His mind immediately went right to the potion he had taken over a month and half ago, could it be? It had worked? 

He wasn't just going through stress? He was **actually** pregnant?

Was this the first really official sign he had that he was pregnant? It wasn't just stress. That the potion had worked.

Still though, that didn't explain why this bump was already developing. Both he and Alec were tall and built, of course, but he shouldn't be showing just yet, not if he was only a month pregnant. 

Or unless he was just one of those pregnancies where you barely experience any of the major symptoms and you just develop a bump early.

A magical scan can get to the bottom of this, it’ll tell him exactly what’s going on with him. 

It’s something Magnus has been meaning to do, but like he said before he's been so busy with work he hasn't really had the time to run the scan. 

And even right now he doesn't have the time, he's got to meet Catarina for lunch in less than six minutes. It's just gonna have to wait (maybe he could have Catarina run the scan if she's got time after lunch.) 

Although Magnus couldn't move away from the mirror, continuing to stand there, his eyes still glued to the bump. He couldn't help but to stroke his stomach, emotions bubbling up to the point that tears are peaking in his eyes.

This- this is quite possibly his and Alec’s baby growing. A baby they made, coming into their lives to make it even more perfect.

A few tears manage to escape his eyes, Magnus let out a gasp, quickly wiping them away. He can't have Catarina questioning him right now, before he can tell her over their lunch.

Shit- he's running behind now. Magnus took another look in the mirror, mainly staring at his belly before summoning the top back onto his body, except it was fixed now where it wasn't so tight on him, then he snapped his fingers, his face was done with perfect makeup and hair dyed with purple streaks to match his outfit.

Magnus glanced over himself in the mirror, a smile spreading across his features happy with how he looked then took a glance at his phone- well he's only gonna be at least five minutes late, but that's just fine. 

Again Magnus snapped his fingers, a portal appearing in front of him. He’s very sure this is okay, it’s not like rewarding magic that takes a lot more out of you then just a simple portal.

Making sure he had everything, Magnus stepped through the portal and into the empty wing of the hospital that Catarina said she’d be with no mundane coworkers around.

Catarina sat at a desk, finishing up some of her early morning paperwork when she heard the sound of the portal appearing in the room, her head lifted up just as Magnus stepped through. She smiled greetingly. “Magnus.”

Magnus returned her smile, walking a bit forward away from the portal. “I’m sorry Catarina that I’m a few minutes late, I just got a bit caught up in somethin-” His sentence is cut short when the portal behind him, closed because he suddenly felt lightheaded, woozy. His legs buckle and Magnus swayed to the side before catching himself.

Catarina was up in a flash, right over to her friend’s side. She grabbed his arm and held him up right to keep him falling again. “Magnus! Are you okay?!”

Magnus looked up at her, and as he did, his dizziness got worse, spots beginning to appear in his vision. “Cat, I-” was all he could say before spots intensified until everything went dark on him.

  
  
  


_....._  
  


Magnus slowly came to, groaning lowly. He blinked his eyes adjusting to the light above his head, memories flooding back to him on what happened. 

_He fainted_ , God. He fucking fainted and it was because of- Magnus’s stomach flipped with fear, _the baby._

While he knew it was common for some who are pregnant to faint, he didn’t know if his episode was caused by using his magic too much, which he has been doing a lot recently because his client list had doubled once more.

And if it was caused by using too much magic, he didn’t know if that could hurt the baby possibly growing in him. 

Magnus’s hands slide down to his belly, cradling with one and the other stroking gently, the worry building up in his chest.

There he noticed while moving his hand, feeling a tug. Magnus saw the wires hooked up to him running to monitors next to him, beeping quietly. Catarina, she’s getting to the bottom of why he fainted, like he knew she would do. And it was only a matter of time before he got the confirmation that he’s pregnant.

He also wondered for a minute if she had gotten a hold of Alec but judging by the way he doesn't have a worried filled Alec bursting into the room wanting to know what happened, it's pretty easy answer that she hadn't contacted him yet. 

Magnus was so got up in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear Catarina come in, until she announced herself.

“Magnus, you’re awake,” she sounded very relieved at the sight of her friend being okay after just randomly fainting on her.

"Yeah, just woke up." Magnus said, voice slightly rough. He looked at his friend, who's facial expression was unreadable, holding on to her clipboard. He could tell she had something to say but wasn't going to- well not right at this second she wasn't going to. "I'm sorry if I had you worried by fainting, it's just- I.. well-" 

"You did have me worried, up until I ran tests on you to figure out why you fainted which was caused by _stress_. Then I just wanted to smack you over the head for letting yourself get really stressed to the point that you fainted." Catarina told him, so wait it was really just stress? 

"I really just passed out from stress...?" Magnus questioned slowly, eyes turning back to his stomach. So he wasn't pregnant? It didn't work, when it surely would've because Alec came a lot that night to make sure. 

Catarina sighed. "Well, it's a bigger reason honestly. Why you got stressed so easily, your body is very sensitive at the moment." 

Confusion floods him and he turned his eyes back to her, eyebrows raised. "Sensitive?" when it comes to sex yeah but stress?

"Yes Magnus, you're sensitive when it comes to getting stressed because it's very easy right now to become over stressed." 

That still didn't answer his question. "Catarina, please give me a straightforward answer.." 

"Well okay, long story short when I brought you in here. My gut told me to run this one test on you and it came back positive then to make sure I did a magical scan and it confirmed what your blood test said. Magnus.. you are _pregnant_." Catarina answered in a nurse tone. 

Waves of emotions flowed through Magnus, his mouth fell open- he really was pregnant? He was carrying his and Alec's child, this was real, the- it worked. He's pregnant, repeating Catarina's words in his mind. It's all just too much happiness. 

A few tears escaped from him, Magnus let fall, just too damn happy that this was actually happening to him. 

Catarina's face became much softer at her friend's reaction to the news. Her gut was right, Magnus and Alec have been trying to have a baby although for how long she doesn't know but she had been right after she saw the results.

"It's really happening, I- I am pregnant, I'm- there's a baby inside me," Magnus really couldn't say much more than this honestly. Everything was just beyond words. He felt Catarina place her hand on his shoulder giving a squeeze of comfort. 

A smile spreads across her face, feeling so happy for her friend. 

For a moment there was silence, as Catarina stood beside the bed watching Magnus let tears flow, cradling his stomach tenderly, for his baby being inside. 

Until Magnus's emotions shifted, turning to her worry laced his features, remembering lots of stress can harm the baby and he wanted to make sure that they were healthy and okay. "Cat, the stress it didn't hurt the baby? They're healthy and developing normally?" 

She nodded her head reassuringly. "Stress didn't hurt the baby, they're okay, healthy and developing just as most babies do at thirteen weeks." 

Relief washes over him, erasing the worries Magnus had, exhaling loudly. "That's great news Catarina, I was worr-" the rest of his words don't come out, his hands stilled, mind going blank from what she just said. 

_Thirteen weeks_? 

Catarina noticed the sudden change in Magnus and grew worried that he might be in pain. "Magnus? Magnus?" falling back into nurse mode.

Her voice sounded muffled to Magnus- his mind reeling back on _thirteen weeks_ over and over again. Because he shouldn't be thirteen weeks, no he should be only a few weeks along, not into the second trimester. 

If he was thirteen weeks along then that means he and Alec conceived on their own without any help but- he thought it'd have happened way before he and Alec discussed the date and the potion that'd help them conceive. They mentioned the breeding kink so often during sex and if what he said about their blood was true then it'd have happened along time ago.

Not just a few short months ago..

So what changed?

"Magnus!" The voice broke through his trance, shaking his arm and he immediately found the source. Catarina staring with concern in her eyes. "Magnus, what's wrong, are you feeling pain?" 

Magnus swallowed before speaking. "Catatina, the scan said thirteen weeks right? Alec and I didn't try until a month and half ago, I took a potion.. you're sure about it?" The scan was always accurate and Catarina had many years of medical knowledge to make sure the results were right, he just had to make sure though. 

"Magnus..." she began softly, sitting down on the side of his bed now. "I'm one hundred percent sure, you know the scan doesn't lie, and I even performed my own test... you're thirteen weeks along." 

"But what made that time more different then the others? We have said so much when we were having- _sex_. I thought it'd have happened before.."

"You two have been mentioning how you wanted to become pregnant a lot during sex," Catarina stated, Magnus nodded his cheeks becoming a tad bit heated. "And this has been going on for awhile?" 

"Yeah, we did a lot during our honeymoon and when we got back, before we sat down and settled on a date... I figured if it was our blood then it wouldn't take as long but it never happened so we just kinda forgot it happening that way." Magnus answered, honestly sounds like that old ass tale where you stop trying to have a baby that you will just pop up pregnant. 

"Hmmm," Catarina hummed, then continued. "Well sounds like that old medical tale, or maybe in a way your bodies wanted to make sure you were settled down enough in your new positions." 

"It's possible, but do you have the scan results written down? Maybe when I see the date I can figure out what was different," Magnus said, he wanted to know what was different about that night then the others leading up to it. 

Catarina nodded, grabbing for her clipboard and handed it over to Magnus. "Everything's written down there, scan results are on page three." 

Magnus held the clipboard, flicking over to the page she said to and there was the date of conception. Just a few short weeks before his and Alec's anniversary, the original day they planned to try for a baby. 

He very well knows what made this day different. He and Alec had both been running around doing work and by the end of the night both were achy and tired, it also didn't help that Alicante's temperature fell into the twenties and there was snow falling. 

So Alec had suggested they take a bath in the loft's upstairs bathroom- which had a large round tub with jets. Naturally Magnus agreed, because it sounded like heaven to his body. 

And it was, he felt really relaxed but something deep inside him wanted more, at the time he didn't know what (but now he does) then Alec asked if he could help Magnus wash and he let him because it's something they had done before. 

Although it didn't take long after for arousal to begin bubbling underneath his skin. Alec's large hands touching his body gently, leaving goosebumps behind, building until Alec accidentally brushed his calloused fingers against his nipple- causing him to moan and Alec did it again.

In between the teasing and Alec pampering his neck with kisses, it felt like Magnus was on fire inside- like his soul was _aching_ for Alec's, calling for him to fuck him, to _knock him_ up. He just wanted to be filled with Alec's come so bad.

Alec must've felt the same as he did, because Magnus had felt how hard Alec was just from hearing his moans and he was rambling on about he was gonna put his baby in him, before positioning him to grip the side of the tub, his ass facing Alec to prepare him before being told to face Alec and being taken like that. 

He remembers the begging, begging for Alec so much. Alec moving nonstop and hard, grunting into his ear. The ache only intensified from there until it finally broke when they both came, Alec filling him up to where he was full and it felt like their souls were soaring high like they were, happy. 

At first Magnus didn't understand those feelings that night but now he does, it's like Catarina said their bodie- no _souls_ decided that was the right time for them to conceive. 

Unexpected, but very welcome. 

"Our souls... there was this feeling I didn't understand but now I do, it was our souls calling out to each other, ready for this next step." Magnus told her, handing back over her clipboard, mind running in overload. 

"It seems so, Magnus," she agreed with another nod, taking her clipboard back and then she took Magnus's hand into hers. "I can tell your mind is working here, but overall I can see how happy you are right now Magnus." 

"Who wouldn't be, though I think I'm more happy than most. Catarina because this baby is gonna have this amazing family with Alec and I, you, Madzie, Raphael and the Lightwoods, something that I didn't have for most of my life, this baby's going to have this-" Magnus began to sniffle half way through, tears welling up. "Damn hormones.." 

Catarina laughed softly, reaching up to wipe the tears that escaped, giving his hand a squeeze. "This baby is gonna be spoiled, by who we don't know that's for sure, they're gonna be loved so much, Magnus.." 

Magnus nodded, beaming at her, because of his emotions he couldn't come up with any words to speak.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, until Catarina spoke up again. "Oh, since you haven't had one done, Magnus you can see your baby today on an ultrasound." 

Magnus felt his heartbeat skip, see his baby? _His and Alec's baby_ today. That's- no wait Alec isn't here with him, he knew Alec needed to be here, not to miss the first time seeing their baby. "Catarina, I need to tell Alec. He needs to be here." 

"Like we were gonna do this without him, Magnus. Don't worry I will get him down here," Catarina promised, standing up from the bed. "Just rest." 

"I will," Magnus leaned back, hands on his bump. "Catarina...?" she is already halfway out of the room, but turned back. "Thank you..." 

Catarina smiled. "Magnus, you're my family. Don't thank me okay? I will be back soon." 

And with that she's out of the room, on her way to send a fire message to Alec. Magnus stroked his bump, thinking to himself. "Daddy's gonna be here soon little one, he's gonna be all lovey over you and I." 

  
  
  


.....

  
  


Short time later, Alec is marching down the quiet hallways of the hospital, his stomach twisted in knots with deep worry for Magnus. After receiving Catarina's fire message about Magnus fainting in the middle of talking with Aline and Luke, he had rushed out on them apologizing but Magnus was wanting him right now, they understood. 

Thanks to Catarina setting up a portal for him, that sent him straight to the hospital, he was out of Alicante and back in New York within a few seconds. 

Now he's searching for Catarina, he needs to know why Magnus fainted, was it something serious? If it was, what could it be? 

Alec took a few turns down different hallways until he saw Catarina at the end, of course he practically sped walk towards her, calling out. "Catarina!" 

Catarina's head turned, hearing her name being called and saw it was Alec coming towards her. She stayed in her spot (because he was almost to her anyways) until he came up breathing heavily. "How is Magnus? What's going on with him, is it serious?"

She placed her hand on Alec's shoulder, comfortingly. "He's fine, Alec. There is something going on with him, but it isn't serious." 

What isn't she telling him? It isn't serious but what is it? "Can you tell me, Catarina?" 

"No, it's not my place, it's Magnus's only." Catarina stated, with a head shake. Only Magnus can tell him? What is it.. Alec is torn in between feeling confusion and concern.

"Where's his room? I wanna see him, Catarina," Alec said.

She pointed to the door, a few inches away from them. "He's in there, waiting.. I will be back shortly, we have a lot to discuss." 

Okay, seriously- what is going on. What did they have to discuss? "Okay, and Catarina.. thank you for this." He told her, as she moved past him. 

Catarina just smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "Go be with him, Alec." 

Alec didn't need to be told twice, he nodded his head, whipping around and used his long legs to take three steps to Magnus's door, he doesn't even knock because Magnus is expecting him, he just opened the door to the dimly lit room. 

And there his eyes are immediately on Magnus, who laid perfectly still in the bed the covers hiding his stomach, until he saw Alec in the doorway and grinned tiredly at his husband. "Alexander." 

Needless to say, Alec was just overcome with the need to smooch the fuck out of his husband from just seeing and hearing him. That's exactly what he did. "Baby," he whispered, then suddenly Magnus has Alec all over him, placing kisses to pretty much everywhere his lips could touch. 

"Alec, Magnus laughed, from the attack of Alec's lips, before Alec planted a much longer one filled with love and tenderness on his lips, that has him guiding his hand to the back of Alec's neck, curling his fingers in his hair. 

Shortly after, Alec pulled away but went back in to peck Magnus's lips, cupping his face now. "Kitten, you had me worried, Catarina said you fainted, it's nothing serious but she couldn't tell me why, that it's your place.." 

"It's nothing serious, well it is, just not in the way you think. I fainted from stress," Magnus told him. Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion, just stress? Why couldn't Catarina tell him? 

"Stress? If it's just stress then why couldn't Catarina tell me?" Alec asked, stroking Magnus's cheek with his thumb. 

Magnus breathed. "Well, stress is a part of it- there's something bigger to it.." 

"Magnus what is it, tell me.. please." Alec said, eyes shining staring at his husband for answers, what was it that was serious but wasn't nothing bad. 

Magnus reached for his hand, pulling him away from his face. "Remember how... we talked about possibilities on our honeymoon, about ways of having children?" Alec found himself nodding, wait- "Well you know the potion I took a while back was one of them, the other was us conceiving on our own? Turns out the reason why I didn't get conceive for a while there was because our souls decided it wasn't the right time.. until a few weeks before our anniversary.."

Realization crashes down on Alec that his head spins, Magnus- he's really. "Kitten, you are really-?" 

A grin spreads across Magnus's face, giving him a nod before pulling up his shirt to reveal a nice round but somewhat small _bump_. "Alexander, I'm _pregnant_." 

Alec is left speechless, hearing those words fall from Magnus's lips. The news- it's just, _holy shit_. Magnus is pregnant, he's pregnant with _his baby_ , _their baby_. They did this- they really did, his thoughts are just going all over the place.

"Alexander..?" Magnus called to him, a little worried because Alec's just staring off, luckily that does the trick and Alec's eyes are on him, he couldn't help the way his heart skipped and a wave of heat shot through him, his eyes were filled with, even more love and protectiveness for him and their unborn baby. 

Suddenly, Alec's hands are cupping his his and lips are on his again, kissing with every emotion he's got. It's passionate, loving and intense, Magnus felt it all of the way in his bones and pours what he feels into the kiss as well. 

The long kiss shifted into more shorter ones, as Alec decided to mutter in between each one. "I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, you're amazing, baby." 

Fuck, Magnus feels like he's going to start crying again. Alec gave a lingering kiss before pulling away, one hand sliding down from his face to his belly, holding his bump. "I love you too, little one, I love you both with all of my heart." Yeah he's really gonna cry now. 

"And I love you both, my heart is so full right now it might burst," Magnus said, resting his own hand on top of Alec's. Alec can't resist pecking Magnus's lips. 

For a while, they didn't speak. Just enjoying the quiet moment, still feeling the happiness of the news about their baby. And then Alec spoke. "This was really all on our own, huh? No potion, just our souls and me- putting my baby inside of you, showing you're mine.." 

Magnus had to bite his lip, the pit of his stomach flaring up with heat. No not right now thoughts. "Alexander... if you make me horny in a hospital bed right now I swear..." 

Alec smiled widely, kissing him quickly. "Can't help it, kitten. Although I'll stop, I will continue this later when we get home, hmm, gonna show you all of my love." 

A shudder went through his body, Jesus.. Magnus couldn't wait for that later. "Sounds really good, Alexander." 

'Course Alec wasn't able to reply, since Catarina decided to knock before entering the room, rolling a machine in front of her. "I'm back, took a bit longer since I was trying to sneak this past other nurses.." Alec moved out of the way as she positioned it right beside Magnus's bed. 

"It's okay, Catarina. We've just been here, talking about the baby.." Magnus told her as Alec kissed the top of his head- he's really in a kissing mood, not that Magnus minds though. 

"I can see, you two are being very lovey right now." Catarina noted, clicking buttons on the machine. 

"Can't be helped in anyway. I think we're only going to be even more lovey now," Alec said, reaching down to hold onto Magnus's hand. 

Catarina chuckled. "Honestly thought you two were already at the highest level you could be," well she had them there. She clicked a few more buttons, before grabbing the wand and gel she turned to them. "Ready to see your baby?" 

They both nodded, eager to see their baby. She smiled brightly. "Okay, Magnus move your hand, I'm gonna put this gel on you and it's gonna be a little cool." 

Magnus hissed from the coolness of the gel touching his bare skin, then Catarina brought up the wand to his stomach, right on top of the gel, beginning to slide across his belly, looking for where their baby rested. 

It took a minute for her to find the baby, but when she does. She has it on a nice frame of their baby, you could make out an arm and a leg sticking up, making sure that they're known. "And there's your baby.." 

Both Alec and Magnus's hearts were pounding away, tears filling up in their eyes at the sight of their baby. This was just _amazing_ , just absolutely amazing. 

Catarina turned away from the screen and to them. "You wanna hear the heartbeat?" 

"Y _-eah_ ," Magnus answered, voice cracking on the edge of tears. Alec just nodded. She pressed more buttons, then the sound of the baby's fast heart rate filled the quiet room. 

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand tightly, causing him to stare up at his husband, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, a goofy smile on his lips. "God... I love you, so much," then he kissed Magnus on the forehead.

"I love you too," Magnus whispered, reaching up and pulling him down for a soft kiss. Feeling content and loved.

Their world, already so big, was soon to become even bigger with the arrival of baby Lightwood-Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> Scene for now at least. So what did y'all think?
> 
> I answered a few questions, Magnus was indeed pregnant in the last Kinkymoon fic, he just didn't know it yet, there's only one baby. I might do twins in the future, can't reveal the gender just yet since Magnus is only thirteen weeks but I did throw some hints.. did you catch them?
> 
> I mainly set up the drive to the rest of the ideas I have for this- so there's gonna be tons of fluff and kinky pregnant smut in the future, yeah there's really gonna be no angst in this, so no worries about that!
> 
> And the next one coming up (if my muse lets me stick to it) is: all about Magnus's growing bump, with smut most likely.
> 
> Y'all can find me on Tumblr: immortals-malec. Send asks about anythingg y'all.
> 
> Leave your thoughts lovelies, comments and kudos make my day.


End file.
